


Art: Our Common Thread

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Bird Merlin, Digital Art, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Birds of a feather flock together."</p><p>Art for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Our Common Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alittlefandominmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittlefandominmylife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Hunt of Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680896) by [Alittlefandominmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittlefandominmylife/pseuds/Alittlefandominmylife). 



> Thank you so much to Alittlefandominmylife for choosing my art for this years Merlin RBB Fest to inspire your writing! It's been lovely working with you. :D

 


End file.
